Guardian Angel
by Poseidon 01
Summary: It's been one year since Noah died. Simon and Jeanette still mourn.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks

Guardian Angel

Simon Seville and his girlfriend, Jeanette Miller were having a picnic in a forest not far from the Seville family mouselium where Simon's step-brother and Jeanette's close friend, Noah was buried. It had been one year since it happened, and Simon was still sensetive about it.

"Simon, I know that your still sad about Noah, but you have to remember the good times. Like when Noah first lived with you. Or when he cured your grandfather's arthritus." Jeanette said. Simon smiled as he remembered. "Noah was an awesome brother, adopted or not." he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Jeanette stood up. "Simon, do you want to visiting Noah's grave with me?" she asked. Simon shook his head. "No thanks, Jean. It'd be too painful." he said. "I understand, Si. I'll be back soon." Jeanette said.

Jeanette walked towards the mouseleum. "One of these days, Simon's gonna have to visit Noah's grave with me. Noah was his brother, after all." she muttered to herself. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath Jeanette's feet. "What the?" Suddenly, from out of the ground, a huge, black behemoth rose "Holy crap!" Jeanette yelled.

The beast eyed Jeanette and smiled evilly. "A beautiful mortal that will make a beautiful morsel." Suddenly, it lunged. Then, a bright light illuminated in front of Jeanette. "Back off, demon! This young woman is under my protection." A cloaked figure said, stepping out of the light. The voice sounded familiar, but Jeanette couldn't place it.

The beast swiped at the cloaked figure and knocked him aside. But the figure got up fast, a golden spear appearing in his hand. "Demon, you don't know who you're messing with. I am a Guardian Angel, Master Sorcerer of Holy Magic." the figure said, white wings growing from his cloak.

A golden light erupted from the angel's spear and turned the demon to dust. When the demon was copletely gone, the figure turned to Jeanette and took off his cloak. "Are you okay, Jeanette?" he asked. Jeanette recognized those kind, emerald green eyes, the shoulder length blond hair, and the smile of her protector. "...Noah, is that you?" Jeanette asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah smiled. "Yes, it's me, Jeanette, and to answer the question you're about to ask, yes, I'm dead. I'm an angel now." he said. "How is that possible?" Jeanette asked. "When I died and went up to Heaven, I told God that I really wanted to go back to my family, but God said that it was my time. I pleaded and pleaded. Finally, God made a deal with me. If I wanted to go back home, I had to be a Guardian Angel and keep someone safe. I chose you, my closest friend because I knew that you would need someone to look after you if Simon's not around." Noah explained. "That sounds nice." Jeanette said. "

But, as your Guardian Angel, only you can see or hear me, and you can't talk to me in the presence of others. But I can tell you things. If you're with others, you'll hear me in your head. But keep in mind, I can't gie you test answers or help make your diecisions. I can only give you suggestions or steer you in the right path." Noah explained.

"I understand. But, how long do you have to be my Guardian Angel?" Jeanette asked. Noah pretended to look hurt. "Oh, Jeannie, are you tired of me already?" he said. Jeanette smiled. "No, I just want to know when I can actually hug you. You are my best friend." she said.

"God told me until I learn my lesson. Don't know wht that means. Oh, Simon's coming. I gotta go, Jeanette, but remember, I will be there when you need me." Noah said. He huged Jeanette, which to her felt like a pleasent summer breeze. The he disappeared.

Simon ran up to Jeanette. "Jeanette, are you okay?" You look like you've seen a ghost." he said, hugging her. "_That's an understatment_." Jeanette thought to herself. "I'm fine, Simon. It's just that, with Noah gone, I'm worried about you, Theo, Alvin, and especially Annabeth." Jeanette said. "Yeah, me too. But at least Annabeth's sworn not to date anyone else." Simon said. Suddenly, a warm wing blew past the young couple. As it passed, Jeanette thought she heard a voice. "_Thank Heaven_."

That night, when Simon and Jeanette went in their tents, Simon knelt by his bedside and folded his hands in prayer. "God, I know that I didn't talk to you much since Noah's death, but it helps me sleep at night knowing my favorite brother is in Paradise with you and his parents. Tell him that I love him and that I really miss him. Amen." Far above, in Heaven, Noah heard Simon's prayer. "Love you too, Si." he said, wiping a tear from his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jeanette woke up before anyone else. She opened her bedroom window. Though it was only 6 am, the sky was blue, birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly. "It's beautiful." Jeanette said. "_I thought you might like it. Special request, just for the Seville family_." Came Noah's voice from in Jeanette's head. "You are one seriously cool Guardian Angel." Jeanette said. "_Well, it's my job_." Noah said.

Later, at school, Jeanette was walking to her 5th period History, which she used to have with Noah. Simon had History at this time, so he was nowhere near Jeanette when she was cornered by Sierra O'Neal, an Irish foreign exchange student, who tried to hit on Noah when he was alive. After his death, she took it upon herself to torture Jeanette and Annabeth, the two most important girls in Noah's life.

"Hey, Miller, where's that boyfriend of yours? He ditch you?" Sierra said. "No, we have different classes this period. No that you're smart enough to see that for yourself." Jeanette shot back. "Oh, you're so dead!" Sierra said, getting ready to punch Jeanette. "I brought this upon myself." Jeanette said, closing her eyes. Jeanette heard Sierra scream. She opened her eyes and say that Noah was in front of her, holding Sierra's fist.

"Don't you dare, O'Neal. Jeanette is under my protection. That means no one lays a finger on her unless I say so. Now scram, or I'll do much worse than this." Noah said, twisting Sierra's arm. Sierra ran away. Noah turned to Jeanette. "Remember, Jean, just call." he said, then he disappeared.

Later, as Simon left his class, he ran into Sierra. "Oh my gosh, Seville, your brother's back from the dead. I just saw him!" she said, then she ran. "What the heck is she talking about?" Simon said.

At home, Jeanette was talking to Noah. "I'm sorry that I'm making you fight all my battles, Noah. I'm just a coward." she said, crying softly. Noah put his arm around Jeanette's shoulders. "Don't cry, Jean. I'm your Guardian Angel. It's my job to protect you, even if I have to fight your battles. Jean, no matter what, I will protect you, this I swear." he said. Suddenly, Noah tensed. "I feel weird... like someone's listning in." he said. Jeanette opened her door. Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor and Annabeth tumbled into Jeanette's room. "Noah, is that really you?" Theodore asked. "Wait a minute. You guys can see me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys can see me?" Noah asked. Eleanor nodded. "Yes we can see you, and we're so happy that w can." she said. "But, Simon, you're a scientist. You don't beleive in God." I said. Simon nodded. "That was before you died, Noah. When I realized that your spirit had to be somewhere, I started going to church every Sunday. Slowly, I became a Catholic Chipmunk. And now that I am, I'm so glad to see you." He said. Noah opened his arms. "Get over here, brother."

Simon and Noah hugged, and everyone, even Jeanette, joined in. Everyone, except for Annabeth. When the hug parted, Noah walked over to her. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Noah asked. Suddenly, she tackled me in a surprise hug. She started to cry. "I'm so happy to see you." she said. Noah held her in his arms. "I'm happy to see you too, Annie. If I could've, I'd have come sooner, but God has assigned me as Jeanette's Guardian Angel. The good news is, as soon as God is satasfied, I can return to you."

Suddenly, Theodore screamed."What's wrong?" Noah asked. Theodore pointed out the window. Coming towards us, was a giant red-skinned behemoth with horns, a goatee, and a trident. It was Satan himself. "Speak of the devil." Noah said. "What are we gonna do?" Alvin asked. "We won't. I will. This is what I was trained for." Noah said.

"No! Last time you said that, you died! We are not gonna lose you again." Simon said. "You won't. I have reinforcments." Noah said. He took a harp from his belt and played a tune. Suddenly, the clouds opened up and angels flew through them. "Angel Regiment Alpha-Omega, to battle!" Noah yelled.

Angels speared, stabbed, shot, blasted, and pounded on Satan, but to no avail. "We can't defeat him! The Earth is doomed." an angel said. "There is one thing that will exile him to the bottom of Hell." Noah said. The angel's eyes widened. "Sgt. Jagers-Seville, no! That would mean your ultimate demise." he said. Simon gasped. "Noah, you aren't thinking of doing... The Extraction of Christ? But you'll be destroyed!" he said.

"I'd rather be destroyed than let Satan take you. Remember, Simon, I love you and it was awesome being a Seville." Noah said. He flew up into the air and started to chant in Hebrew. as he chanted, a golden light enveloped him. after he chanted, he flew straight into satan's chest. BOOM! A huge explosion pushed Satan into the ground, back to Hell. When the smoke cleared, Satan was gone and so was Noah. Simon burst into tears. "He-he sacraficed himself to keep Satan from getting us. Now, I will never see him again." he said.

"I wouldn't say that." a voice said. Simon and the others looked up. A man with gray hair, a long beard, and white robes descended. Simon fell to his knees. "My Lord and my God." He said. "Rise, Simon. Noah sacraficed himself to save you, his family. For that, I will bring him to life. Do any of you have any of his posessions? For this to work, I need some of his DNA." God said. Theodore ran into the house and came back out, carrying one of Noah's spare sweaters.

God took it, set in on the ground, and chanted. The sweater glowed until it as enveloped in white light. When the light subsided, Noah's body was laying in front of them. God touched Noah's forehead. Noah's eyes snapped open, and he breathed. "I-I'm alive? I'm alive! Thank you, Lord!" Noah said. As Noah was attacked by hugs from his family and friends and kisses from his girlfriend, God said, "You're service is complete. Noah Roan Jagers-Seville, welcome back to Life."

THE END

(Friends and Readers, I am officially out of ideas. I won't retire, but I will be taking a break. PM me if you have any ideas. -Poseidon 01)


End file.
